Professor Layton and the Paw Patrol part 2
Luke: It's great to see you two again! What are you two doing here? Male voice: Buisness, like we always do. Female voice: Yes, our job is to relax for a couple weeks. Luke: Come in, come in, Professor would be pleased to see you again. Luke then came out of the room with a man with spikey hair and a woman that looked like a hippie. The man: Nice to see you again Professor. Layton: Nice to see you, too. Ryder, this is Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. Phoenix and Maya: Nice to meet you Ryder. Ryder: Nice to meet you too. Maya: (getting distracted by Dirge) OHHH LOOK AT THE PUPPY!!! Phoenix: MAYA! Please don't scream in my ear. Ryder: So Mr. Wright, what do you do for living? Phoenix: I'm an Ace Attorney. Ryder: Cool. Maya: NICK LOOK! THE PUPPY KNOWS TRICKS!!! Ryder: Nick? I thought your name was Phoenix? Wright: Phoenix is my nickname. Ryder: Oh. Maya: Sit! Dirge sits Maya: Roll over. Dirge rolls over Maya: Chase your tail. Dirge chases his tail. Wright: Ok Maya, you had your fun. Maya: Come on, Nick, you give one a try. Wright: Okay fine. Wright then faces Dirge Wright: Speak. Noone talks for a couple seconds, but then... Dirge: Hello. Wright and Maya: WHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????? Wright: A t-talking dog!?! Maya: AWESOME!!! Chase: (just walking in) What's going on? Wright and Maya look at Chase. Wright: This day just gets wierder and wierder. Maya: IT'S SO CUTE!!!! Wright: MAYA! STOP YELLING. Tundra: (also walking in) Oh the Irony. Wright: What's going on? Maya: STILL SO CUTE!!! Luke: I should make some tea. The rest of the pups come in, sitting next to Ryder Wright: So these all your dogs? Ryder: Yep and were the paw patrol. Dirge: I'm still confused from solving the puzzle... Maya then gives Wright a stare. Maya: Hey Nick, remember the rule of drinking tea? Wright: Yes. But please don't say it Pups: What was it? (Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney refrence here) Maya: It's "I never drink more than 17 cups of tea during any given puzzle." Maya then looks all happy and jolly. Wright: Jeez. Luke then comes back with the tea. Luke: Warm tea, ready to be served. Everyone then has tea. Layton: So, how were things in the courtroom? Wright: Great! Maya: As in, we only had one case great. Luke: You know what this means? Everyone looks at Luke confused. Luke: We could go back to Labyrinthia! Tundra: What's Labyrinthia? Luke: We went there one day and we got into a huge adventure! Layton: Acctually, Luke. Luke:...? Layton: We're going to another city, also filled with mysteries. Maya: Where? Layton: It's called Thermalit. Luke: Why go there and not go to Labrynthia? Layton: Because, Luke, we are needed at Thermalit. Luke: Oh... How are all of us going to get there? Layton: It's not a big walk from here, we should be able to get there by noon. Wright: What are we waiting for then? Let's go! Hours of walking later, they all arive at Thermalit, where they go to a nearby inn and get a hotel room. Wierd thing is, not one person was surprised by a talking dog. It even looks like they never seen a dog before. Once they get thier rooms, the rooms were split like this: Layton, Luke, Ryder, and Wright were in one room, Skye, Tundra, and Maya were in another, Rocky, Marshall, Chase were in another room, and finally, Rubble and Dirge were in the last room. (In Rocky, Marshall, and Chase's room) Chase: The people in this town are wierd... It's like they never saw a dog before... Marshall: I have to agree to that... Rocky: But, that doesn't mean we can't be here. Just be thankful that we are here, safe and sound. (In Layton, Luke, Ryder, and Wright's room) Ryder: So... nobody knows who sent the letter? Wright: What letter? Ryder shows Wright the letter Wright: I don't know who wrote this, but the pendminship is sloppy. (In Skye, Tundra, and Maya's room) Skye: So how long were you and Mr.Wight working together? Maya: It's been a long time, ever since... Maya then turns her head away from Skye and Tundra Tundra: Since what Maya: My sister, Mia Fey, died. Skye and Tundra:... oh. (In Rubble and Dirge's room) Rubble: This place looks fun! Dirge: I agree.